Mickey Mouse Club
Mickey Mouse Club is a former television show. History Mickey Mouse Club aired in October 1955-March 7, 1996. It was released on DVD in 2000s. Mousketeers The Mickey Mouse Club (1955-1960) *Jimmie Dodd (Adult Co-Host) *Nancy Abbate (first year only) *Sharon Baird *Bobby Burgess *Lonnie Burr *Tommy Cole *Dennis Day (first and second year) *Annette Funicello *Darlene Gillespie *Cheryl Holdridge (joined in second year) *Cubby O'Brien ★ *Karen Pendleton ★ *Jay-Jay Solari (second year only) *Doreen Tracey The remaining Mouseketeers, consisting of the White or Blue Teams, were Don Agrati (later known as Don Grady when starring as "Robbie" on the long running sitcom My Three Sons), Sherry Alberoni, Billie Jean Beanblossom, Johnny Crawford, Jonathan A. Kahn (a.k.a. Tio Juan), Eileen Diamond, Dickie Dodd (not related to Jimmie Dodd), Mary Espinosa, Bonnie Lynn Fields,[6] Judy Harriet, Linda Hughes, Dallas Johann, John Lee Johann, Bonni Lou Kern, Charlie Laney, Larry Larsen, Paul Petersen, Lynn Ready, Mickey Rooney Jr., Tim Rooney, Mary Lynn Sartori, Bronson Scott, Michael Smith, Margene Storey, Ronnie Steiner, Mark Sutherland and Don Underhill.[7] Dennis Day was a Mouseketeer for two seasons; the others served for shorter periods. Larry Larsen, on only for the 1956–57 season, was the oldest Mouseketeer, being born in 1939. Among the thousands who auditioned but didn't make the cut were future vocalist/songwriter Paul Williams and future actress Candice Bergen. Other notable non-Mouseketeer performers appeared in various dramatic segments:[5] *Tim Considine *Tommy Kirk *Roberta Shore a.k.a. Jymme Shore *Steve Stevens (not to be confused with musician of same name) *David Stollery *Judy Nugent *Kevin Corcoran, a.k.a. Moochie *J. Pat O'Malley *Sammy Ogg *Alvy Moore *Julius Sumner Miller as "Professor Wonderful"[5] These non-Mouseketeers primarily appeared in numerous original serials filmed for the series, only some of which have appeared in reruns. Certain Mouseketeers were also featured in some of the serials, particularly Annette Funicello and Darlene Gillespie. The cast was on "The All-New Mickey Mouse Club - Season 3" episode, The Reunion Show in 1990 The New Mickey Mouse Club (1977-1979) The cast had a more diverse ethnic background than the 1950s version. Several 1970s cast members went on to become TV stars and other notable icons. The show's most notable alumnus was Lisa Whelchel, who later starred in the NBC television sitcom The Facts of Life before becoming a well-known Christian author and, most recently, overall runner-up, and winner of the $100,000 viewers' choice award, on the fall 2012 season of the CBS television reality series Survivor. Mouseketeer Julie Piekarski (born St. Louis, 1963) also appeared with Lisa Whelchel on the first season of The Facts of Life. Kelly Parsons (born Coral Gables, Fla., 1964) went on to become a beauty queen and runner-up to Miss USA. Shawnte Northcutte (born Los Angeles, 1965) appeared then too. Billy 'Pop' Attmore (born at US military base in Landstuhl, West Germany, 1965) appeared in a few movies before and after the series, a fifth-season episode of The Brady Bunch ("Kelly's Kids"), and as a streetwise hood in the short-lived Eischied crime drama. Nita Dee appeared at the tail end of an episode of Fantasy Island. Other Mouseketeers from the 1970s show:7 *Scott Craig: born in Van Nuys, California, in 1964; lived in Las Vegas, died December 30, 2003. *Nita Dee (Benita DiGiampaolo): born in Long Beach, California, 1966 *Mindy Feldman: born in Burbank, California, 1968, and sister of Corey Feldman. *Angel Florez: born in Stockton, California, 1963; died April 25, 1995. *Allison Fonte: born in Anaheim, California, 1964 *Todd Turquand: born in Hollywood, California, 1964 *Curtis Wong: born in Vancouver, British Columbia, 1962 Disney voice actor and sound effects editor Wayne Allwine voiced Mickey Mouse in the animated lead-ins for the show, replacing both Jimmy MacDonald, who in 1947 had replaced Walt Disney as the voice of Mickey for theatrical cartoons, and Walt Disney himself, who had been the original voice of Mickey and once again provided the voice for animated introductions to the original TV show but had passed away in 1966. Allwine would keep providing the voice for the character up to his death in 2009. Future rock musician Courtney Love claims to have auditioned for a part on the show, reading a poem by Sylvia Plath; she was not selecte The All-New Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) Seasons 1-7 *Lindsey Alley *Jennifer McGill *Josh Ackerman *Tiffini Hale (left after season 5 and came back for season 7) *Chasen "Chase" Hampton (left after season 5 and came back for season 7) *Ilana Miller *Ricky Luna *Marc Worden Seasons 1-5 *Deedee Magno *Damon Pampolina *Albert Fields *Kevin Osgood *Brandy Brown Seasons 1-2 *Raquel "Roque" Herring *Braden Danner *David Kater Seasons 3-5 *Jason Minor *Mylin Brooks *Tasha Danner *Terra McNair/Deva *Jason Blain Carson Seasons 4-7 *Dale Godboldo *Keri Russell *Tony Lucca *Matt Morris *Nita Booth *Rhona Bennett *JC Chasez Seasons 6-7 *Britney Spears *Christina Aguilera *Justin Timberlake *Tate Lynche *Ryan Gosling *T.J. Fantini *Nikki DeLoach Adult Co-Hosts *Tiffini Hale (Season 7) *Mowava Pryor (Seasons 1-3) *Fred Newman (Seasons 1-6) *Terri Misner/Eeof (Seasons 4-6) *Chasen "Chase" Hampton (Season 7) The Party (Former Club Members) *Tiffini Hale *Chasen "Chase" Hampton *Deedee Magno *Damon Pampolina *Albert Fields Jennifer, Lindsey, and Josh were in all seasons/episodes. The Party members were in seasons 3-5.